New years eve
by Fourtris-Chrill-Jafael
Summary: Christina just broke up with her boyfriend and tris is forcing to go out so she isn't lonely. When she meets will at her friends party will he help her? One-shot


"Tris! I don't really think this is a good idea considering things" said the caramel skin girl to her friend. "Chris this is exactly what you need to get over Robert. He was a huge twat who did not deserve you and you deserve to let your hair down and not cry or binge watch Jane the virgin. So get dressed and let's get ready for Uriah and Marlene's party. Its new years eve and you might get a kisssssss." She said purposely prolonging the kiss

I just rolled my eyes at my best friend at walked glumly towards my room. "OK. Let's do this" I mumbled to myself. "Little black dress or Burgundy party dress?" I tried both on and felt so stupid. " you know what suck it up kravitz let's do this shit." I put the burgundy dress on , sat at my vanity and just stared at my reflection. I looked like utter shit. My under eye circles had darkened. My eyebrows were untamed and my lips were so dry. I signed and grabbed my tweezers, carefully enduring the pain that was beauty. I did everything else including my makeup and walked down stares to find Tris and her boyfriend Tobias exploiting extreme PDA. I flipped my middle finger at them and made a let's go gesture.

Once we got Marlene and Uriah's apartment I immediately grabbed some food and sat on the sofa. I mean it was already a bit late so their place was packed but I was not in the mood to socialize or interact with anyone.

" So, you were dragged here too?" I looked up to find the guy talking to me was incredibly handsome. His blond hair shining in the multicoloured strobe lights going off in the background. His arms were jacked but not too jacked that he looked like a body builder. I realised I had being staring too long and replied with a nod. He chuckled. ' **Damn that was sexy'** what!

" so... Did you come with anyone"

" no just my friend and her boyfriend. You probably don't know them. Its um Tris and Tobias. "

". So you must be Christina then. Tobias brought me with him. Well he told me to meet him here but... Well.. I haven't seen him anywhere."

" he must be off with Tris. They are always together its adorable."

"Yeah it is isn't it. Hey I have an idea. How about if by the end of the night we haven't found anyone who will kiss us we kiss each other."

"Yeah OK I mean yeah let's do it"

He later introduced himself as will and we later got to know each other. He was really nice. He told me he was from england but as his dad came here for work he was able to go to university in america and got a work visa. He is now a journalist at a newspaper station. He does restaurant articles.

It was 5 minutes till midnight and me and will were talking about TV shows and we were currently arguing about team Michael or team Rafael from Jane the virgin. Will was team Michael I am team Rafael and I was determined to change his mind. We were proving our points when tris and Tobias grabbed my arm and screamed 1 minute till midnight. I grabbed wills arm and dragged him to where ever I was being dragged.

10 seconds to go and we were just looking around not necessarily knowing what to do.

At 5 seconds we decided to count. 5,4,3,2,1! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Everyone screamed. They grabbed the nearest person to them. I turned to look at will and he grabbed my face and kissed me. It felt like fireworks were going off. I know how cliché it sounds but that's how it felt. When we broke apart. We stared at each other in a comfortable silence. Will broke it when he asked

"Chris I would really like to take you on a date? Could I maybe do that?"

" yeah you can" I said leaning towards him slowly closing the gap until out lips met.

"You know what I guess I am team Rafael now."

 **This is my first one-shot and since it is new years day. I wanted to do it. So yeah If you liked it could you favourite and comment and also go check out my other stories.**

 **Have a great new years day.**

 **Fourtris-Chrill-Jafael**


End file.
